This invention relates to an escape device to be used on a multi-storey building and more particularly, to an escape device to be installed on a multi-storey building whereby when a fire or other disasters occur in the building, people who are present within the building can promptly and safely evacuate from the building through the escape device to a safer place without being terror-stricken.
Presently, when a fire or other disasters occur in a multi-storey building, in order to safely evacuate people present within the building, jumping-off mats, canvas evacuation ducts and fire ladders have been commonly employed. However, these prior art emergency escape devices encounter difficulties in evacuating a great number of people from the building in a brief space of time and in case of such emergency, people usually tend to lose their composure and rush to the escape devices and therefore, there exist potential hazards that the evacuating people may lose their footing and so on resulting in death or serious injuries. In spite of the recent tendency that an increasing number of multi-storey buildings are being built and the newly built buildings increase their height year after year, development of the art of escape devices has not kept up with the increase in building height. Under the situation, development of improved escape devices which can be satisfactorily used in connection with multi-storey buildings has been required.